Tyrion Aestarion
' Tyrion Aestarion' is the son of Finubar, and Alerielle Aestarion making him a member of the House of Aestarion. Teclis is a level five Magi of whom has risen high enough within the Atmer Empire that he stands as the current High Loremaster of the Tower of Hoeth, and the greatest living mage among the High Elves. His twin brother, Teclis , is the champion and consort of the Everqueen and the greatest living warrior of Ulthuan . Tyrion Aestarion was raised inside the Tower of Hoeth soon after his birth by his Everqueen mother, and he spent centuries in quiet study. His studying ended when the Elves decided to engage in war against the Dwarves. At first he was noticeably absent but he eventually came out and painted his point that was was a mistake, and thus he stayed on Ulthuan while his brother led the army in France. When the Dark Elves attacked Ulthuan for a long period of time while the armies in France returned Tyrion led the forces of the High Elves in defence. Following the civil war he has become a more roving individual then he was before and he now travels extensively through Europe where he has been acting in consort with The Empire for some time. Characteristics Where Teclis is a extraordinary warrior and general, Tyrion makes up for his weak body with a strong mind. He is one of the most powerful mages of Earth. Personality History Early History Tyrion Aestarion was raised inside the Tower of Hoeth soon after his birth by his Everqueen mother, and he spent centuries in quiet study. In these centuries of study he silently took control of the Order of Hoeth which was the most powerful of the Magi orders of Ulthuan and through this he became the leading Magi on the island. This didn`t sit well with many of the older members of the order who saw Tyrion as an entitled prince that was getting things handed to him on a silver platter. He slowly over the centuries built his support until eventually leading up to the war of Vengeance he was a very popular individual. War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance During the War of Vengeance Tyrion was noticeably absent, and many inside the court wondered aloud about his loyalties as his continued absence became more and more spoken of. The mystery of his disapearance was finally put to rest when he rose from his tower on the back of his spectral dragon that he had summoned with his awsome Magi powers. The hope the people of Ulthuan had that he was going to use this against the Dwarves was dashed when he publically let it known that he believed the war with the Dwarves was a mistake considering how dangerous the forces of Malekith remained. His decision to remain on Ulthuan was seen by many as traitorous but he knew that in time the Dark Elves would return and he wouldn't have the time to travel back from France. The Sundering Main Article : Elven Civil War When the Dark Elves attacked Ulthuan for a long period of time while the armies in France returned Tyrion led the forces of the High Elves in defence. Diplomat of the High Elves Finubar Aestarion would be commanded by the Pheonix King to travel more extensively around Europe and map out the continent of which the Pheonix King was interested in once again looking at expanding too despite the failings of the previous colonization of France by the Elves, and on this journey Finubar would be accompanied by his three children and wife. As the Prince of Eataine, Finubar was sent to Europe by then Phoenix King, Bel-Hathor. His mission was to evaluate the strength of the realms of men and to judge their worth as potential allies. He travelled extensively in Europe and was thoroughly impressed by what he saw. Expecting to find people living in primitive huts he found instead powerful kingdoms with mighty cities protected by disciplined armies able to defeat the Orcs and to turn back the armies of Chaos. An ambitious and greedy people with the potential to surpass the fading power of the High Elves. On his return the prince advised Bel-Hathor to forge alliances with the mighty kingdoms of men and managed to persuade him to partially lift the ban which forbade any human to set a foot on Ulthuan. Henceforth, human merchants were allowed to trade their wares in the city of Lothern. Defending the Humans As the Empire of Numeron was imploding on itself morally the High Elves of the Atmer Empire led by their Pheonix King at the time Bel-Hathor would see the oppurtunity to take down their fallen child in the Empire of Numeron and forge a very powerful friendship with the Teutons of the region. Sending Teclis, and Tyrion Aestarion the expedition would be commanded to assist the Teutons, and along side this to expand out the Galkland Islands where the High Elves would anchor their European holdings from. Galkland Islands Founding of Aldorf Second Black Crusade Battle of Marrianburgh Battle of Aldorf Family Members Relationships Teclis Aestarion See Also : Teclis Aestarion Tyrion and Teclis grew up the closest two brothers could be, and this brought great hope to the High Elves of Atmer. As they grew up they begin to seperate as Teclis begin to become the backbone of the military of the Atmer Empire while Tyrion became more and more powerful Magi wise, and thus spent much of his time in study, or travelling. Category:Magi Category:Elf Category:High Elf Category:People Category:People of Ulthuan Category:Level Five Magi Category:House of Aestarion